Nobunaga Oda
Nobunaga Oda first appeared in Samurai Warriors and has been in every game since. He is normally seen as the leader of the Oda. On June 21, 1582, His Retainer, Mitsuhide Akechi betrayed him and he was slain. He was a cunning warrior and a Deadly Conqueror. Role in the series In Samurai Warriors, Nobunaga's tale starts of at Okehazama where the Oda troops are heavily worried about Yoshimoto Imagawa's huge army whilst Nobunaga handling the situation calmly. The reason behind his calm attitude was because of a scheme he had up his sleeve that was the key for the Oda to overcome such army. During the battle Nobunaga succeeds on an ambush at the Imagawa main camp thus slaying Yoshimoto himself. Here Ieyasu Tokugawa agrees to also serve Nobunaga. After Okehazama, Nobunaga starts his conquest in Mino at Inabayama Castle. Here he succeeds on taking the castle and also acquires the service of Mitsuhide Akechi and Ranmaru Mori. After this success Nobunaga is faced with the Ikko-Ikki rebels at Ise-Nagashimma. After the rebels defeat they quickly plea for help to Shingen Takeda, and the two armies fave each other at Nagashino, which resulted in Nobunaga's victory thanks to his rfileman against the Takeda cavalry. Eager to avenge his nemesis Kenshin Uesugi lays siege at Gifu castle. Here Mistsuhide starts the question his loyalty to Nobunaga which leads to his betrayal. Mitsuhide's actions leads of to the battle of Yamazaki where Nobunaga also faced Yukimura Sanada and Magoichi Saika to avenge there fallen leaders due to Nobunaga. Impressed by Mitsuhide's prowess, Nobunaga decides to leave his leadership to him. In his lower ending should Nobunaga succed in his plan on annihilating the Ikko-Ikki rebels at Nagashima, Mitsuhide starts doubting his loyalty towards Nobunaga earlier. After a few years Ieyasu requests Nobunaga's aid against the Takeda at Nagashino and comes out victorious. Still judging his loyalty Mitsuhide still can't seem to bare with Nobunaga's methods and after Nobunaga becomes one of the most powerful warlords in Japan, he betrays him at Honnoji. Here Nobunaga tries to escape alongside Noh, Oichi and Ranmaru, although Noh also betrays her beloved husband and tries to assassinate Nobunaga as well. After Nobunaga successfully escapes, he is faced with Mitsuhide at his own home at Azuchi Castle once again. Nobunaga sets fire to his own castle and cuts down anyone else who tries to flee alongside Noh and Mitsuhide in the burning castle. In Samurai Warriors 2, after the events of Okehazama Nobunaga starts off at Nagashino to prove his might against the Takeda. Nobunaga's next threat to his conquest were the Honganji rebels were he ceased to eliminate at Osaka Bay. Here he also encounters the Mōri forces and the Saika Renegades. After his victory at Osaka Bay, Nobunaga sends his forces lead by Katsuie Shibata to face the Uesugi army. Katsuie's forces were no match for the Uesugi army and Nobunaga arrives himself at Tedorigawa with reinforcements to turn the battle around. Here Nobunaga encounters peasants who were willing to fight for Kenshin, in which Nobunaga quickly eliminates. Here Mitsuhide Akechi starts doubting his loyalty torwards Nobunaga and decides to simply leave the battlefields, leaving flood gates completely unguarded. The battle ends with Nobunaga's victory and Kenshin's death. With the Uesugi at weakened, Nobunaga once again turns towards the remaining Takeda forces under Katsuyori Takeda, which were seeking shelter at Ueda Castle under Masayuki Sanada's protection. Nobunaga alongside the Tokugawa and the Hōjō lay siege to the castle against the Takeda and Sanada forces, Due to Masayuki's clever tactics the Oda forces are hit with a flood attack and to make matters worse the Hōjō abandon their posts with excuse that there home of Odawara Castle is under attack. Though the Takeda-Sanada alliance's efforts were for not, as Katsuyori met his demise and the Sanada were greatly defeated. After a successful siege, Nobunaga heads towards Honnoji were he is seen resting, though Ranmaru Mori quickly informs him of Mitsuhide's betrayal. Even though on the verge of death Nobunaga still comes out victorious and survives Mitsuhide's assassination. Character information Voice Actors *Douglas Rye - Samurai Warriors (English) *Brent Schaus - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Jūrōta Kosugi - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) Quotes *"It's just that simple" *"All too easy" *"...Is that so?" *"Welcome , Mitsuhide. Shall we begin ?" *"Hmph... How meddlesome " *"Come, God of War! " *"You dare to resist me?! Then you dare to die!" *"Useless" *"Worthless..." *"Hahaha... Most impressive." *"Truly, a bride worthy for the Demon King!" *"Hmm... An exceptional warrior." *"This means nothing, fool!" *"The world needs Nobunaga... At least until I have eliminated all who oppose me." *"I have come to make this land my own." *"Time to turn this battlefield into a hell on earth...if I can get motivated." *"Why did you dogs resist me?" *"All things have their end." *"Throw open the gates of hell!" Titles Samurai Warriors 2 Level 1 - 10: Fool of Owari Level 11 - 20: Storm General Level 21 - 30: The Upstart Level 31 - 40: Nether Lord Level 41 - 49: Master of Chaos Level 50 - 69: Demon King Level 70: Mighty Conqueror History Nobunaga Oda was one of the three unifiers of this period. Nobunaga lived a life of continuous military conquest, eventually conquering a third of Japanese daimyo before his death in 1582. Unfortunatly he was betrayed by one of his retainers Mitsuhide Akechi and was killed by him at Honnoji in June 1582. For more information visit here. Gallery Nobunaga oda.jpg|'Samurai Warriors' Artwork Nobunaga Oda SW2.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 2' Artwork Nobunaga Oda.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Artwork Nobunaga Oda SW4 Artwork.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 4' Artwork Nobunaga oda SW1.jpg|'Samurai Warriors' Render nobunaga.png|'Samurai Warriors 2' Render nobunaga oda 3.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Render Nobunaga-sw4.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Render Nobunaga Oda HSM.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Appearance Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Characters